Fair Game
by mewlingquimlover
Summary: She knew he embodied chaos but never had she felt it against her so violently. His love was an epic miss and there is nothing fair about the game he is playing. He will use her one last time. She is to be his freedom, his redemption. His greatest lie. (picks up at end of Avengers)
1. Fair Game

**If your goal was to love. You scored an epic miss - Sia**

He comes for her in the middle of the night, he knew she would be awake. Berating herself, cursing her inner instincts that should had told her to stay away - but they didn't. Indeed she was an idiot but her legs opened up so nicely for him.

She could scream at the sight of him now but she hasn't.

She could run out the door still but she doesn't. Instead she is wide eyed and his for the taking.

"Idiotic little mortal, nothing but a play thing. But one I do love." His voice is cruel to play with and strikes her to the core as his eyes hold her. She reaches for her taser on her nightstand but her hand never touches it.

Instead she whimpers and arches herself when her backside meets the unforgiving wall next to her bed, next to her escape - door _you should have ran Darcy!_

"You call this love?!" She sneers at him, her body pressed against the wall with his magic.

"Do you foolish mortals not call this love? I have come back, for you." He mocks her, his steps are heavy with feet pressing into the wooden floors. He smells of blood and smoke, no longer winter and leather.

"Well this is an epic miss on your part. This is not love." She taunts him, his magic presses more against her and she feels her body struggling to breathe. It feels as if there is nothing but weighted concrete pushing her, smashing her into the wall.

"Loki stop it! You ar…. killi me!" She cries out to him in broken words but he is relentless and it's not until he invades her space, cages her in and has his long fingers that once brought her ecstasy wrap around her throat that the pressure against her frail body disappears.

Her body goes frantic, sucking in air and heaving heavily at the relief of his onslaught. But it's only for a second. Her feet don't touch the floor, his fingers tighten around her neck as he lifts her up. His thumb rest under her chin, keeping her jaw shut as the rest of his fingers dig into the base of her neck behind her ear.

Her delicate pulse, that succulent column he once bruised and lavished while filling her is completely avoided.

"I could kill you Darcy. So easily. With magic, with my sheer strength. I am no Thor, but trust me I am of strength far greater than you can imagine." He tells her, his lips moving next to hers and his eyes pinned against hers.

She reacts, her leg coming up as she knees him but his free hand palms her knee and smashes it back against the wall. His hand doesn't leave her leg though, he lets it slide up her inner thighs midway.

His favorite part, too many times he has left bruises there. Imprints of his teeth. But they always fade, never lasting for more than a few days. Until he would bring them back as she willingly let him, begged him.

"And yet here I am, I offer your my hand that you so willingly took into your body like a true wanton. But you deny me now?"

"Because you are not suppose to be here! I saw them… they took … Thor took you away!" She cries at him.

"You are more concerned of me being here that you ignore that I tried to enslave your world, killed people without remorse and turned your friend, the good Doctor, into my mindless puppet."

"It wasn't you.. not you." She argues back but part of her knows it's too late. The Loki she knew is gone.

"You truly are stupid and I thought Thor to be witless oath."

"Insult me, you do not terrify me."

"But I should, sweet little Darcy."

"Where did you go? You were gone … three weeks.. and then you come back as some bat shit crazy person. What happened to you?!" She fights against his hold, he squeezes tighter and she shuts her eyes tight.

"I am a benevolent God and you are nothing but a whore to fill a sole purpose. That is what simply are a tool for me to use and I will use you one more time."

"Fuck you!" She screams this time, tears pool in the corner of her eyes as they fly open with rage at him.

"Cry for me Darcy."

"Natasha was right, you are a monster."

"And what does that make you? Traitorous whore or do you prefer greedy immoral whore who thought fucking the fallen brother of Thor would make her feel better about her place in life? Show Jane she too can spread -

"Shut up!" She sobs now, cutting his words off as tears like rivers run down her cheeks.

"Oh I like this. Well I believe it's time for you to say goodbye to your precious world." His smile is malicious and it cuts her heart open. She is bleeding and he doesn't care, his eyes are lost to her now in a sea of madness.

"Fine kill me. Prove them right. Become everything you hate them calling you."

"I think not, you are my ticket to freedom. I will not face death, instead I will be spared because you foolishly spread your legs for a monster with pure eagerness. And how could I have disobeyed Thanos with your life in the balance."

"I will not be your toy!"

"You are mine! You belong to no one but me! I will not have you taken from me but I will take everything from you!" He is losing control, his voice cracks and she is now struggling to breathe. His hand slips down and he presses against her pulse. Her small hands move in frantic motions against his, trying to pry it from her neck and then air is being pushed back into her as he lets go.

Her body hits the floor and she looks up at him, instincts and reflexes kicking in as she covers her neck from him while drying coughing and wet eyes screaming at him.

He has never lost control before, she knew he was a God. She knew he embodied chaos but never had she felt it against her so violently. She always toyed with him and laughed at his threats in bed but now they are real and alive.

She felt it and still feels as she leans over, coughing, trying to breathe normally again.

"Make no mistake Darcy, I could eat you alive and not think twice. But you will play your part and you will set me free. Just like you always promised."

_"Loki … please.. just let me in. Let me set you free because here there are no shadows between us."_

She remembers that moment, it was the first she let him have her. She gave him everything that night. He was her first and he was gentle, he was rough, he was everything she needed and wanted.

"Darcy." He says her name, it's somewhat soft and she looks up at him against her nature to survive and all common sense.

"I need you to play one last time." His voice is desperate and she sees fear in his eyes.

_"What are you not telling me?"_ Is all she can think.

"You can not hurt me Loki. And you will not touch me again." She hisses at him because something about this words scares her and makes her thinks this is a charade? But her mind tells her it's not, that her heart is stupid as he said it was.

She should run.

_"No. Not run. Play along, survive."_ She argues within the walls of her mind.

"You have my word."

"Your words are not good enough, swear it and seal it with magic." She fires back and she feels herself being lifted again and pushed back against a wall. It's not rushed, it's does hurt.

"You are learning so well my cunning little cunt." He insults her one more time but she feels something slithering around from the back of her neck. It's alive and she freezes in fear as she sees a snake head make it's way at the top of her breast in the middle. It's tail sliding back around her and stopping at the middle of it.

It's body now growing cold and hard as its flesh is turned into gold and those black beaded eyes are turned into rubies. It's heavy and cold against her skin.

"You are under my protection against all others including myself. All you need but is to scream of true terror and this creature will swallow all who surround you in whole, his belly would even burn the skin of a God down to their bones. He is yours to command. My son, Midgard Serpent." He tells her and she feels it, his magic, smells it. It's like winter, cold and crisp.

"Your what?!" She gasp at him.

"Another story, another time. Now it's time for your part of the bargain, should you try to run from me the very thing that will protect you will tighten against your neck till you are lifeless against the ground." His words wash over her and she feels the air warming back against her skin.

"Some things are meant to stay private." He tells her and she can only guess he was clouding them from something or someone.

"Heimdall, if you please. I believe the AllFather is awaiting us."

* * *

><p>Her body was not made to travel through space, it is not kind towards humans. She hits the floor with no grace and instead staggers to her knees. Feeling as if everything is being tossed around inside her and she knows the burning sting lacing up her throat.<p>

She tries to breathe, keep it down but's it too late. Vile is being purged from her stomach and even burns against the inner walls of her nose. She feels her body relaxing only to tighten again and the cold sweat works her body as she heaves one more time.

Loki does nothing for her but stares at her with hateful eyes. She looks around notes they are not alone. She is smack in the middle of some over-sized throne room and that's when she hears other voices.

A voice she knows, Thor.

"Perhaps we should allow her to rest before we continue this." He asks gently and she is mortified that all she can do is keep her head down and sit on her knees in silent.

"Nonsense." Loki finally speaks and with a wave of his hand, the floor is clean and she feels her body shifting on the inside. "Do please stand Darcy." He orders her softly and she finds she isn't struggling, she isn't weak but feels rather fine.

"Let's begin, shall we."

It feels like torture against her heart as she hears Loki talk of her, says she is his lover. That she took him willingly and that it was for her he destroyed New York. It was for her that he followed the Mad Titan.

"Darcy, does he speak the truth of what he says? You do not need to be afraid, he can not harm you here." Thor looks at his friend, standing next to Odin.

"Yes." She answers.

Loki smiles as he watches his little mortal play her part and he notes Odin staring down at her chest. At the piece that lays around her neck.

"You gift her protection Loki? If this is the case, then there was no need to work under Thanos, clearly your mortal would had been safe. Are you not a master of magic and spells?" Odin asks him, his mind seeking the truth from his son who is now called the God of Lies and no longer mischief.

"I had no reason to believe she was in danger until I saw the images Thanos bore inside my head of her being torn apart when he put the scepter in my hand. My goal was to take the scepter, find the tesseract and bring it somewhere out of the reach of others. Thanos wishes to destroy all, be the sole ruler of only a few races." Loki replies quickly and swiftly.

"Ever the silver tongue." Odin taunts him, trying to provoke him and see his plan.

"Be as that may, but he would start with our race, and those just as strong. Only leaving the weak to control. I am not fond of extinction, Odin."

"And wish me to believe that my wayward son?" Odin baits him.

"If you do not believe me, give me the truth serum. If you find me lying then throw me in the dungeons and send this mortal on her way back home."

"No!" Darcy quickly yells out, her body freezing as spears are pointed at her by the surrounding guards and she must refrain from screaming the necklace because she does not want to kill them . All she knows is if they take him away and send her home she will be good as dead.

"Give it to me, ask me anything. I will tell you the truth about Loki, about our time. Just do not take him away from me." She stammers out to Odin, her eyes begging him and breathing becoming erratic as fear moves inside her.

"Frigga my Queen." Odin orders his wife to come forward and the guards step away, birthing room for their Queen.

Frigga looks at her son, "You know this will hurt her, Loki." Her eyes are soft and in silent plea to not allow Darcy to take it but Darcy hands touch her hand and brings her attention towards her.

"I am not weak." She tells her quickly, adrenaline pumping inside her veins as her inner fight mode kicks in.

"Open your mouth Darcy." Frigga's hand swirl in the air and blue liquid moves in a tornado fashion, falling into the mouth of the mortal. Darcy chokes on it and feels herself being invaded, ripped apart from the inside for everyone to see all those dirty little secrets she has hidden.

And then it burns.

She looks over to Loki, her eyes wide and mouth open and tears kiss her face. She reaches for his hand but he does give her his. Instead he lets her fall to the floor, her knees hitting gold and hands clutching her chest.

It takes less than a minute but feels like an hour until a cooling sensation moves inside her, chilling everything inside her. She coughs and taste leather and winter and knows that last part is Loki's doing.

"Rise, daughter of Midgard, Darcy Lewis." Odin speaks to her.

"Did you know this was Loki when you meet him?"

"Yes I did, he hid nothing from me."

"And yet you aided him after his fall, even after he destroyed the place you lived previously. Tried to kill his brother and fellow warriors?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even a God."

"He is not a God, we are not Gods. We live, we die, just longer than you humans." His voice grows tight and angry.

"It doesn't matter." She snaps back.

"Do you really think he loves you? That he simply allowed Thanos to control him, take hold of his mind and make him his puppet? Loki is a master of minds, I truly find it hard to believe he would allow such a thing to happen."

"Loki is no ones puppet, he was just a desperate man trying to be free. He simply played his part. _Free of you. Free of Asgard. Free of Thor. Free of shadows._" The truth falls from her tongue and it feels heavy because this is not playing out how it needs too.

"So you are saying that he did not follow Thanos orders to save you but to free himself by gaining a realm to rule over? That is not freedom, that is a mad man craving power in vain. " Odin moves towards her, his fingers clipping her chin softly and holding her gaze in his one eye.

What she sees shocks her, it's hope. Hope that the next thing she says will indeed set his son free. But it's okay, this is the right question to ask this time.

"I told him I would set him free when I took him into my bed. I am his freedom, so no it was not for himself." And none of it's a lie, it's just parts and pieces of different truths. He smiles slightly and lets go of her, moving back up to his steps to his throne chair and sitting down.

"Loki of Asgard, you are exhausted of your crimes against Earth. However you will tried and punished for crimes against Thor and the destruction against Jotunheim. You will remain in the palace under watch." Odin decrees his order.

"Darcy you will be sent back to Midgard where you belong. Guards escort her to Heimdall."

"Loki!" She yells for him and he smiles at her, it's wicked. She has done her part, saved him, told the truth and now she will be so easily disposed of. He knows she will not scream because she knows that snake will eat everyone in the room.

And she is not cruel like him. She will not harm Thor, the world still needs him.

She truly is just a pawn in his game.

What was she thinking when she thought he meant something more when he said "I need you to play one last time." She thought she saw a flicker of hope, of desperation for her to just trust him. She truly is an idiot.

"Wait Odin!" Frigga steps forward again, her hand glowing as she palms Darcy stomach. "She is with child, Loki's child."

"That is not possible!" Loki fires out loud, looking at the two women.

"It is, you are to be a father Loki. And she a mother."

"Oh fucking hell!" Darcy blurts out as the room goes silent.

* * *

><p>Darcy was told to leave the throne room, guards escorting her to the healing chamber to check for truth of life inside her.<p>

They poked and prodded her virtually without hands yet the pressure was there. She felt everything. They looked down on her with pity or pure hate when they confirmed she carried life inside her.

A guard was tasked to deliver the news. Sif had made her appearance and declared she was escort the mortal to her holding room until they decided her fate.

"So tell me little mortal, did you roll over for him or did he hold you down?" Sif's voice sneaks up behind Darcy as she finds herself feeling completely alone in the passing hallways to her prison, Loki's bedroom.

Darcy was not in a gaming mood. Her mind was rattled and her body was wrecked.

"Only if I asked him." She sneered back with venom in her voice.

"You told pieces of a truth and I will prove it." Sif taunts her, Darcy finds herself stopping and turning to face the other woman.

"You know nothing."

"I know I saw you reach for his hand and he ignored you. So how does that make you feel? Knowing you spread your legs for him and this is his affection for you now?"

"I am not weak, I do not need my hand to be held."

"I'm shocked you can say that with the truth serum still in your blood. So let me ask you, Darcy Lewis of Midgard. When he took you, did he make you kneel? Did he use all your holes without remorse? Answer me!"

Darcy could feel her heart beating and could only react with wants of violence.

Her hand slides against Sif's face as she slaps the female warrior.

"Go fuck yourself." She hisses at the other woman but Sif merely smirks at her, no redness on her cheek. She felt nothing from that slap.

"I'm just trying to figure why a person with any loyalty inside them would bend over and allow him to fuck them? Tell me the truth and I promise you a safe passage home, free from him!"

"That is enough Sif." A voice hissed from the side and Darcy looks to see Loki nearing them.

"Prince Loki, not in chains? Is the dungeon too full for you?" Sif turns to see Loki and takes a step back from Darcy, giving room to her now as Loki stops within a few feet of them.

"There is always room but it will be your body if you cross me again." His eyes bore into hers and his face sets into a scowl of annoyance laced with menses.

"I am not scared of you Prince Loki, regardless of your inner monster. Has he shown you his true form Darcy? Maybe then you would not be such a willing bed warme-"

"Stop it! JUST STOP IT!" Darcy screams at her but all she can see is a wall of black leather and green velvet in front of her.

"I said that is enough Sif!" Loki growls at the other woman, his dagger digging into the under jaw of his brothers loyal companion."Perhaps if someone was willing to bed you, you would not find it hard to believe that even a God would fuck this mortal. Or maybe I could have you on your hands and knees begging for me like befo -

"Loki!" A strong feminine voice surrounds them and Loki knows it well, dropping his dagger back down with his hand. Sif falls to her knee in respect of the Queen. "I did not raise you to be without wits because only a man without a sound mind would dare speak of lady that way. Rather his past consort or the mother of his child."

"And Lady Sif, I suggest you take your leave and find something sweet to pull the ill bitter words off your tongue before you speak again. And know my son does not need tricks or force to have this woman because I remember a time when you went to him willingly as well." The Queen watches Sif rise and takes her leave from them.

"Mother." Loki snaps back with a fake smile in place.

"Do not make this worse than it is. Please." Frigga begs her son.

"Define worse." He asks her and she looks at him with hope and love but sorrow.

"You could be ripped from me."

"I already was."

"You will earn back your brothers trust. You will earn back your place in this will not leave your child fatherless. You have been given till this child is birthed to do this. This is your trial, one I had to beg your father for. One I had to beg for your lover, Darcy. The court wanted her sent back to Midgard with the seed ripped from her."

"And if I fail."

"Then I will mourn you with no hope of your return. And your child, your innocent child will be sent back to Midgard along with Darcy and never know the love of his or her family here."

Darcy watches them and feels so small next to them, to their words but could not ignore the love this woman held for her son.

* * *

><p>Nestled into his room Darcy finally collapses to the floor, her hands cover her face and she rocks her body.<p>

Loki looks down at her and sneers as he walks past her, heading for the bathroom but before he steps inside he stops and looks back to her.

He watches her body stiffen as she sits straight up and turns to look at him. He sees no tears but the seething anger pooling in her eyes and floating in the heavy deep breathes she takes.

"YOU! You fucking bastard!" Her voice fills his room.

"Excuse me?" He hisses at her.

"You gamble on my life as if it means nothing! How did you even know I would volunteer to take the serum."

"Simple. You want to live, all you mortals are greedy for a few extra years of life."

"And if he would have said no, made you have taken it?!"

"I guess we will never know." Loki says, shrugging his shoulders and casting her away as if her life was truly something so trivial.

"Fuck you! I put my neck out there for you! I give you my word and -

"Do not take liberties you do not have! You will not berate me as if I am beneath yo-"

"You were going to let them send me off knowing it would have killed me -

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME!"

"YOU SHOULD HAD SAVED ME, NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO CARRY MY CHILD!"

Both of them stare at each other, their voices gone silent as Darcy stays sitting on the floor and Loki standing at the bathroom door like a concrete statue.

"You may share my bed and I will keep my word of not touching you." He finally breaks the minute of silence.

"Go to hell." She hisses at him and watches as he slams the thick wooden door shut behind him. Her body flinches at the sound of objects coming apart from the bathroom. She can see him in the middle of it, like the eye of a tornado as things are destroyed around him.

And then he screams.

And now she cries.

* * *

><p>Months moved by and Loki keeps to his promise, he has yet to lay a finger on her. Sometimes their conversations are civil, other times they sit in silence. He never asks how she feels and when he looks at her now showing stomach she swears it feels as if he is burning holes into her skin.<p>

Sif apologized to Darcy a week after their fight in the hallway but Darcy has no like for her. Her words were cruel but deep inside Darcy knows they are true. She has no ounce of loyalty to her race, if she did she would have ran from him that night. She would allow her necklace to kill her.

Tell the truth of his lie.

But she doesn't.

Instead she hopes and prays that the birth will kill her so she no longer can feel her conscious attacking her. Even more now as she dreams of his touches against her, of how he once made her feel.

He now dines with his family in the evenings while Darcy enjoys the free alone time. Sometimes he would come back more aggravated than before he left other times slightly drunk and a small smile on his face. Normally that resulted in someone screaming in the morning or hunting him down.

He was being the mischief son Frigga loved and she made no move to stop him but laughed at his new antics. Even his father, Odin, cracked a smile or two.

In public he would hold her hand, sometimes he would even let his fingers trail across the lower dip of her back when they stood next to each other. She even sometimes would catch him looking at her swelling chest.

Their talks grew more, just of irrelevant things and sometimes they slipped and would talk of their past that always resulted in bitter words as he would twist her words against her. And she would insinuate he was nothing but a villain playing pretend in sheep's clothing.

But now, with a showing stomach he does nothing. Doesn't touch her, doesn't speak to her unless it's necessary. It's cruel and she hates it. The way his eyes scream hate her. She rather have his words, at least they had glimpses of hopes and passion in them.

But this evening is different when he comes back, he looks ragged and bloodied. His lip split and his pale cheek fading into purple and red whelps shaped like fingers wrap around his slender neck.

"Who beat the hell out of you?"

"Thor. Who else?" He walks past her, stripping himself of his clothes and walking into their bathroom.

"What did you do?" She asks him, getting up from the bed and following him.

"I was fucking Sif." He blurts out, giving her his back.

She didn't know she had a heart left till now because nothing else can explain the pain ripping apart her chest now. She doesn't say a word though, instead she turns to leave and walks out the room.

Perhaps for good.

Let's see how far it will take before the necklace still wrapped around her neck will end her.

* * *

><p>A note slips under the door of the Queen and Kings private chambers. Bare feet move away from the door and walk quietly away. They will know the truth, it will set her free she hopes in the afterlife.<p>

She should had never crawled into bed with him.

She should had told them from the beginning it was all a lie and their son was a true damaged psychopath with no redemption.

Darcy walks out of the palace, no one pays her mind. After all she is the poor mortal caught up in a bad roll of the dice between Gods.

Night is beautiful in Asgard, it reminds her of some movie she can't name that belonged in a fantasy line up. The stars weren't just these specs of light, but up here; here she could see the flames that lit them up.

Consumed them till they give way and fall. Like Loki.

She is alone and the gardens, Frigga's private garden. A place she knows well, sits and talks with the Queen herself or just the voice inside her head.

But not tonight. Tonight she will follow it as it gives way to the edge behind the palace. A body of a black ocean always moving, always falling into it's waterfall. Where the edge of the world hangs from this realm so high in the air.

She welcomes it tonight.

Thor told her they send their dead off through there, those who die honorable deaths and fall in battle will be taken into the belly of Valhalla and sit among the bravest. The others will be drowned into Hel bosom herself and always long and want for something.

She wonders will she rise or drown.

But now she will be free. No longer will she be Loki's unwanted pawn who has outstayed its welcome. Or looked at with pity and sometimes hate by others.

"Lost little mortal?"

She knows his voice, surprised to find him even behind her at the moment.

"No. So why don't you go back and finishing fucking Sif, Loki." She tells him, giving him her back still.

"Perhaps I will later. Or maybe a palace maid who hasn't been touch. I do miss a good virgin, something is to be said for that unforgiving tightness during their first time. Or maybe I will revisit Fandral like old time, he does have a lovely ass. And his mouth could put yours to shame."

His barbs are like whips against her heart, she doesn't know if there is any meat left of the muscle now that he has thoroughly beat it without remorse.

All she knows is she feels cut up inside, twisted and ugly now.

"Was none of it real?" She asks him, voice weak and breath heavy against her lips.

"You are fat now, is that not proof enough it was real." He mocks her, she can imagine him behind her lifting his head up and snorting at her with that answer.

"Goodbye Loki." She whispers softly and runs the edge, her legs push forward and then there is nothing. Nothing surrounding her but air.

Finally, she is free.

_So she thinks._


	2. Is Not How He Loves

**I've never played a fair game, I've always had the upper hand." - Sia**

Her body fell but she never screamed, she only closed her eyes waiting for the water to break her limbs, snap her neck and send her over the edge into blackness. She does pray though, pray that Hel has pity on her and the halls of Valhalla will open for her.

But some things are not meant to be.

A snake's mouth fills with venom as its tongue becomes heavy inside his wide girth. A wolf cries into the night as its pliant body remains still no more.

Tonight, the forgotten monsters sired by Loki himself come alive and Asgard will feel them for the first time in so long.

Feel them as they weep.

Weep for their father because they are a part of him and will always feel his rage, his pain, and even his madness. A twisting and unyielding bond that lay in the silver thread between their muscles that beats so heavily inside their chest.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her fall, his feet bolted into the ground and his arm stretched out. His fingers spread wide and reaching for her.<p>

Those creamy pale digits for the first time seemingly so short not long enough to reach her.

His lips pulled tightly together and eyes slanted down in rage. That skin between his nose knotted and divots in his skin move like spiderwebs next to his eyes. He is nothing of grace and elegance.

This is how Thor finds him and this is how he remains when Thor falls to his knees when he sees the small imprints of feet near the edge.

He was too late.

A crumpled note falls from his large palm.

Darcy's note.

Her admission of silent execution to herself for betrayal to everyone because she fell in love with Chaos with blinded eyes and sought to fix him. Trusted him with a child's fate of her own - unwavering and always forgiving.

"She is gone. She is gone. She is go- " Loki repeats his mantra as the silence breaks.

"You drove her to this!" Thor screams at the younger God, his body springing up and hand reaching for that marred pale neck.

"SHE LOVED YOU IN-SPITE OF EVERYTHING YOU ARE!" His voice is like cannons against the dark haired god ears. Tears roll down his face and the Asgard sky screams above them. Light crack the black sky like a whip, its tail end kissing the stars and shattering them like rain.

_Darcy's stars!_ A voice of rage fills Loki's mind. _She would watch them fall and weep every time._

"STOP IT! YOU ARE BREAKING THEM!" Loki wails against his older brother. His pale skin breaks like glass and mouth fills with fangs dripping with wet rage. His blood painted eyes bore into the blonde gods face. "YOU WILL NOT BREAK THEM, YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"

His blue skin burning the hand wrapped around his neck before it falls from it.

A hammer is barely seen before it lands in Thor's bloody burnt hand, his body ready to take a blow and give more than a blow back.

Power crackles around the blue Jotunn, his voice parts open the air around them, breaking everything surrounding them. The garden ruined, the trees splintered like rotting wood. The statues and water fountains lay in pieces against the ground.

Everything is in pieces.

Including himself _Loki_.

Thor watches his brother fall to his knees. Never has he seen his true form, never has he seen him this broken.

The rain falls around them and he keeps his hammer wielded in his hand as he stares down at his dark haired _not_ brother.

"He was always going to pull her a part; he was always going to win. I was always going to witness her death … I just thought not by my hands." Loki whispers in a mad laugh.

"You will be executed for this, there is no saving you!" Thor hisses at him, hate birthing inside his heart for his brother for the second time in their lives.

"I HATED HER! I CARED NOTHING FOR HER. SHE WAS SAFE FROM HIM!" And finally the God of Chaos is unleashed. "I will kill him. I will destroy those fucking mortal heroes for interfering with everything. Everyone will die. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME RULE OVER THEM! SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN SPARED!" His mind snaps and for the first time in the God of Thunder's life he fears his brother and the power within him.

The earth beneath their feet moves and Thor can feel it sinking to the core of their home, he will tear this planet apart.

"I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! "

"Loki stop.. you will tear down our home down."

"I COULD HAD STOPPED HIM –

"LOKI STOP! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TO MADNESS GAIN!"

"…PROTECTED HER …ENDED IT ALL!"

Thor moves without hesitation, "Forgive me brother", his words lost on deaf ears as his hammer blows against his baby brothers head leaving him against the soft grass unmoving but not dead.

Blood weeps between thin blue lips and finally behind closed lids and heavy black lashes tears fall.

Thor picks up Loki, cradling him against his chest with an understanding of it all. But none of it matters, Darcy is gone and the unborn child in her womb. He can only hope Hel will give her peace and not feed her to her hounds _Hounds of Hel_.

That she will take pity on her out of love for her father, he who has never forgotten her. He knows there is no heaven for Darcy, she took her life. Those doors to Valhalla will be closed.

* * *

><p>"What have you done Thor?!" The Queen's voice falls with broken eyes as she looks between her boys. Thor looks torn as he faces his mother, Frigga.<p>

Healers keep their heads down and eyes solely on the Prince lying limp on the table.

"Everyone out!" Her authority cuts into the air around them and no one questions her. She moves her hands over her dark haired child, assessing him till she is satisfied. She picks up a cloth and moves to Loki's face, no one has bothered to wipe his blood from that beautiful blue skin. They left it smeared with tracks of red.

"No one has cleaned his face, is he not a Prince?" She mutters to herself feeling her insides twist at the hate her people hold towards her son.

Blooms of purple and black kiss the side of head, running into his onyx hair. Anger births inside her body.

"What have you done!?" She growls at her eldest child, she knows what he did. She knows the aftermath damage that Thor's hammers can claim against an object. She wants to hear it though, hear the reason for it before she falls ill over Thor's actions towards Loki.

"He was going mad, I had to stop him."

"SO YOU STRIKE HIM DOWN LIKE SOME VILLAIN?!"

"His mind was slipping! His anger was unsheathed and Asgard would be in shambles if I had not done what I did." Thor argues back with sorrow, hating the way his mother's eyes are looking at him.

"Where is Darcy, is she safe?" Her mind spins; Thor had found Frigga running through the halls with Darcy's note in her hand. Thor could get to Darcy quicker though and his mother begged him in short words to bring her back her children – Darcy, Loki and the unborn child.

Thor failed though.

"It's why his mind slipped."

"No!" Frigga cries out and Thor moves to her, pulling her into his arms as she crumbles against his chest.

"I am sorry mother, I was too late. She is gone and now I am afraid so is Loki." A son whispers to his mother with tears kissing his face.

* * *

><p>Three days time is what it takes for the fallen Prince of Asgard to wake again.<p>

Right now, his room feels too small with Thor inside it. He feels suffocated and he wants to break free.

"I was surprised when I woke I wasn't not chained like some wild beast, locked away and forgotten about." Green eyes cut across the room and Thor narrows his gaze. It's the first thing he has said to him since Thor found him laying on the ground after being shocked from the magic ward sealing him in the room when he tried to leave.

Odin's magic back in place, the look of a blue Prince no more.

He wants to teleport, thinks he can even with his fathers magical bindings, but he knows better. Thanos will find him no matter where he goes and here he is safest and the tesseract is out of Thanos hands. Now he just needs time, time to think of another plan.

_Darcy doesn't matter anymore. Thanos can't dangle her in front of me anymore. I'm free. _A vicious voice sings in his ear.

"Your words do not fool me, not this time. You loved her, she is gone. It is okay to break."

"I will not break over some mortal who was nothing more than a warm cunt to satisfy my basses of needs." Loki snaps looking at his brother, the forever golden son with his sun kissed skin and blonde hair.

"You will not speak of her like that! She loved you for all your faults and carried that proof with your child inside her."

"Then she must have grown smart and seen my faults could never be truly overlooked. It's why she took her life is it not? She cared nothing for me nor that thing inside her or she wouldn't have thrown herself away." Loki moves to Thor, invading his space and holding his eyes with his own.

Their heights barely different, the only thing they ever shared in their lives.

"It was you that pushed her over the edge when you cared nothing of how she would feel with your cock buried inside Sif." Thor hisses at him and Loki smirks at the emotions playing in his brothers eyes.

"What is this? Jealously, Thor? Does it burn you that I was fucking your precious Lady Sif?" Thor's rage follows his hand as he punches Loki in the face. He watches his brother stumble backwards and fall to his ass as Loki all but laughs back at him.

_Hit me, bring me pain again. _Loki tells himself this, he wants physical pain not the pain inside his body he is trying to ignore.

"Darcy loved you and it is because you are weak that she is dead! You could never love her the right way."

Something snapped inside Loki and he felt himself burn alive with nothing but venom. His hand now clutched around his brothers neck and Thor's back against the floor as he straddles him, his other hand holding a dagger point at Thor's heart.

"I AM NOT WEAK! It was she that was weak. I just needed more time."

Thor growls at him, bucks his body and uses his legs too fling Loki's body across the room. Loki's body smacks against the wall with a heavy sound and parts of solid stone crumble behind his lethal form. Thor stands and looks at him.

"And now you have nothing but time. It is only because of Father that you are even alive now, the court wants your head. The other realms are begging for your death for bringing Thanos so close to a weapon that would he would use only for our deaths."

"Then give them my head." Loki says with an air of elegance, his mask back in place even as he lay slumped against the wall with blood dripping from his nose.

"No, Darcy believed you, held out some hope even in her last words." And that makes Loki's lips fall from his smirk when he watches Thor pull a ruined note out from his pocket and drops it to the floor.

"Tell Odin I wish to see my children since I am confined to this room."

The blonde Prince walks to his brother's door and takes one look back at him, "And it was never Sif I held jealousy for."

His words hang in the air around Loki but Loki grabs them, swallows them and stands up. His face stoic and strong lined as he keeps the acknowledgment of what just happened inside his head.

"Leave."

* * *

><p>A month's time has passed and things are still broken.<p>

During the days he is strong but at night, when he gives into sleep for but a few hours his mind snaps and he breaks. The palace wakes from his screams, all of Asgard sometimes will even feel the aftermath of his madness and rage.

His scream tonight breaks the force field of magic locked around him inside his room.

His power burns the tips of his fingers and shuts the life out behind his eyes.

The blue Prince is found on his knees in the middle of his bed with blood red tears and every object in the room is encased in ice. This is how his _not _Asier brother finds him. Thor will always hear his _not_ brothers screams, he will always come to him.

Daggers of ice fly towards the open door and Thor barely moves out of the way, hearing them shatter against the wall behind him in the wide hallway. He looks at the one next to his body, that one stronger and jammed into the stone wall.

He walks towards Loki who looks at him with wild eyes and his body shaking, long pale fingers reach for him as blue skin fades. Black nails dig into Thor's offered hand and green eyes still ring out blood tears.

"YOU BROKE HER STAR! I CAN NOT FIND HER UP THERE!" It rips Thor apart as he pulls Loki unwilling body into his warmth.

"She is safe, she is with Hel. Your daughter will bring them peace." Thor whispers into his ear. "No! Her place is on a throne in heaven, to burn bright inside a thousand stars and never fall! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE WAITED!" Loki cries to Thor.

Thor lets one of his hands wonder, fingers pressing pressure against his brother in the right spot till his body is limp and nothing but a rag doll against him.

Thor lifts him and they leave this forsaken room behind them. He doesn't miss the dresses Darcy had to wear, some of her mortal clothing, torn and ripped all over the floor. All but one... the one mother made her when she was to swollen with child to wear something else.

Guards stationed outside Loki's room stare at the blonde Prince holding his fallen brother. Their eyes judging him but their lips remaining shut.

"You will guard him no more, leave us be." Thor orders them, clutching Loki against his chest.

"Prince Thor, it is by the King's order to not leave Loki alone." The guards argue back with a pleading look to just allow them to follow their orders.

"He is your Prince and you will call him as such!" And there is something to fear as Thor glares at them, his voice demanding and daring them to say another word back.

"Thor!"

The blonde Prince looks towards the woman running down the hall, her hair down and no crown upon her head. Just a flimsy blue gown and short sword in her hand _always a warrior first._

"Queen Frigga." The guards greet their Queen quickly, bowing their heads as she approaches them.

"I felt Odin's magic break.. I heard his cries … did they hurt him?!" She breathes her words as she tries to catch her breath while looking over her youngest son.

"He screams for her because he cannot find her. Not above, not in the stars or halls of Valhalla."

* * *

><p>This time when Loki wakes, he is locked against a larger body of warmth and pure strength. His throat is dry and lips feel cracked as he chokes out her name again. She invades his dream again and all he can see is the swell of her stomach and the reach of her hand. But Thanos is there, behind her and pulling her away from him.<p>

And then it's him, it's himself ripping her apart as she cries out his name and still holds out her hand for him to save her. His name dying on her tongue. She doesn't know, she doesn't see the green eyes behind her or note it's pale hands tearing into her heart.

She doesn't know it's Loki killing her. Not Thanos. Not Thanos standing behind her but just a mirrow image of Loki as she screams for the one in front of her to save her.

"Loki." Thor mumbles his name and Loki tries to pull away from him but only makes room of but a few inches between them. Thor's blue eyes are wet and skin swollen beneath it with tints of red shading it.

"I will not let you go, not this time."

"Thor, I love her." He lets the truth spill from his lips for the first time in so long.

"I know. And she loved you."

"She could have screamed he would have saved her." Loki blurts out, their conversation just broken statements at this point but Thor is curious about this statement.

"Who Loki?" Thor asks and Loki tells him of the protection he provided Darcy with.

Loki does something brash and rushes up to Thor's face, kissing him and slipping his hands into Thor's hair. It's not kind, it's not gentle. It's rough and demanding as he pulls and bites Thor's lip. His body hard pressed against Thor's who cannot hide the growing hardness between his legs.

"Loki .. no!" Thor's words are ragged and broken. Loki tries to pull away from him but he is pinned beneath Thor's larger body.

"Am I not what you desire? Were those words you spoke earlier nothing but a lie?" Loki asks him.

"I would give you pleasure but I would receive none. I am not what you desire so I will be content and full with your love as it is. As my brother regardless of your blood. You are grieving, so grieve and know I am here when your dreams haunt you."

"Get off me. If you will not give me what I want then I shall take it from some wench." Loki curls his lips and tries to stab his brother with hated words.

"And do what Loki? Call them by the wrong name again? Call them Darcy, change their form into Darcy's without them knowing just like you had done to Sif. So no, I will not let you go. And you will not leave my arms."

* * *

><p>It's the next day and Loki is sprawled out against the grass in Frigga's private garden. It's back into its perfect state of beauty since he destroyed it. His eyes are closed and his fingers dig deep into it the gardens floor, feeling the coolness the dirt itself offers to his skin.<p>

His eyes snap open at the feel of shadows over looming him.

He is greeted by the unmistakable green eyes peering down at him from a wolf larger than three Thor's stacked together. His body folds quickly to his knees as he wraps his arms around the large neck, inhaling the winter smell the wolf's fur carries.

"Hello my son. I have missed you, longed for you Fenrir." Loki tells him and he feels another presence surround his side. "And you as well, my beautiful child, my Jormungandr." He reaches out with one hand and rubs the underbelly of the snake's head.

The snakes head matching half the wolf's body in size, but none the less nudging against the wolf's neck as Loki takes them both into his not long enough arms.

"They have been granted passage to join you whenever they wish, inside the palace. Not just outside the walls. In their natural form or man form." Thor's voice peeks into the background Loki pulls back for a moment to look at the man who is not his brother.

"Thank you Thor." He smiles for the first time in so long and goes back to his children.

Loki lays with a wolf head draped over his stomach and a snake curled around him and the wolf and its head resting over his legs towards his feet.

They stay this way as Loki listens to them, their stories told in silence as they echo inside their heads only.

"Did she scream?" Loki finally asks, needing to know. He knows he should know, he was there but in his mind he wasn't. The second she stepped off that cliff he didn't hear anything other than his heart die.

"Father I will always protect you, you who have loved me and never faltered in fear of my true form." Jor tells him.

"Then tell me she screamed and is hidden away." Loki begs him.

"My belly grows fat and in months time I shall birth you a love as you sired me, my brother and sister."

Loki's eyes widen at the statement and nothing else matters.

"Hel sends her love and will join us when the time is right, right now she keeps guard of something that I will not name, tucked safely away in her realm where no one can touch her."

Loki is numb and tears falls freely from his face.

"I believe it is time you take a journey with Thor and I, father. There is a beast I wish to sink my teeth into." Fenrir tells him.

* * *

><p>Asgard watches it's fallen Prince and soon to be King walk with a wolf that that is known first as Loki's Son, second as Fenrir – the great wolf.<p>

A man dressed in metal, a demon in green skin, and the rest draped in leather move behind them. The warriors from Midgard, the ones Loki owes repentance too.

Today, the mad titan will fall.

Today Thanos will haunt Loki no more.

Today Loki will find redemption.


	3. It's How He Kills

**Stay here and frighten me, Don't leave me - Sia **

* * *

><p>The head of the Mad Titan rolls to the foot of a golden throne. The room goes silent and guards among court officials snap their lips shut to keep vile from spilling onto the King's throne room floor. The foul stench of a corpse head litters the space between them.<p>

An old King stands to greet his fallen son, his golden son and gives no look upon the mortals behind them.

A wolf snarls and bares it teeth in defiance at the men with spears surrounding them. The mighty Thor grips his weapon tighter. Loki stands there though, his head held high with golden horns donning his head once again.

No longer is he the God of Mischief. No longer is he named the silver tongued for his unyielding sexual appetite. No, that deity died at the hands of Thanos.

He is a liar and bedded mayhem. He is the God of Chaos and embodies it all.

But now, every realm knows it.

Soft hands move to his face, aged strawberry blonde hair contrast tired blue eyes. It doesn't matter she is still just as beautiful when she smiles at her son. His thin lips press a feather kiss to her forehead and the Queen smiles for the first time in so long at her son because she is no longer fighting to save his life or shattering into pieces at his actions.

"My Queen, my mother." He says sweetly to her and tears fall from her eyes.

"My Prince, my son." She whispers back.

The golden King stands, his staff stamping into the base of this throne platform.

"Thor Odinson, son of Odin Borson, do you find your brother trust worthy again?"

"Yes."

"Is the court satisfied?"

"The court is satisfied. Welcome home Prince Loki of Asgard." Echoes around them and it make no difference rather they are satisfied or not. He would simply rip his title back from them and wear it while dancing on their graves.

Asgard will call him the fallen Prince no more.

* * *

><p><em> A Midgard child was born again while the Asgard Prince's were away.<em>

She watches him enter the room, a snake coiled against her body on his bed. More than half his body draped on the floor while he protects her. Her status in the palace resting in a delicate balance till now – if Loki has returned and no guards are here to escort her off the planet or to death then she is free of a lone whore's title.

Now she is simply Loki's concubine.

The snakes head lifts to greet his father, he hisses but it's soft and warming. Loki moves to him, cradling his large head and bending to press a kiss against his mouth.

"Thank you my son. Now leave us, I will dine with you and your siblings tonight at the high table." The snake makes a soft whining sound, something no normal snake would make.

"Jor, please. I only ask you change just this once. I want to be seated with my children but know it is not out of shame of your true form. But for another purpose." Its massive head turns back to the mortal laying in bed.

She reaches for him, finger tips grazing the under belly of his head with scared blue eyes. He nudges against her arm before he turns to take his leave.

She watches a wave of magic flow over him as he reaches the door, a man now standing, shedding his serpent body. He turns once last time and Darcy sees him for the first time as a man. Alabaster skin wrapped tightly around lean muscles, no broad shoulders though. Just narrow hips and muscles that weave up his body like tightly wound coils. His green eyes and long lashes are more like predator eyes narrowed in deceit. But it's his soft heart shaped face, flush of pink under his eyes that softens them. His black hair is twisted and curly down his back and she thinks – _like mine, wild and unruly_.

His skin is laced with shallow markings she has never seen; they rise up slightly and make intricate patterns _just like his scales do_.

But the most beautiful of them all is the one in the middle of his forehead.

A blue wrap fits his lower body, like an Egyptian warrior. It's trimmed in gold and carries an air of royalty about it. She notes the horns on his head, strong black tusk and if he did not birth her, protect her, stay with her while Loki was gone she would think him the devil's son if not the devil himself.

"Thank you Jor." She whispers to him, she has spoken to him but never once heard his voice. Only his hisses and whines.

He nods his head and disappears, keeping his voice silent to her and only privy to the ears of his father.

"He is beautiful Loki." She tells Loki, not sure why but that is the only thought that is crossing her mind.

"He is always beautiful, rather crawling on his belly or walking on two legs." Loki is quick to tell her. The infliction of his son's beauty pricks his skin _he is always beautiful! He is perfect!_

They all think his serpent son an abomination, but him.

"How did he save me? I didn't scream. I should not be here." Darcy asks him, drawing her body to the edge of the bed with feet dangling down to the floor. She has asked Jor but he never answers her, just wraps closer around her and snaps at those around them. Protecting her and ignoring her at the same time _son like father _she tells herself. 

A heavy pregnant stomach in front of her and Loki let's his hand spread wide at the underside of it. She looks exactly the same as she did before she took her life.

He was not expecting her to keep their child. He thought that only Hella brought her soul back to the living world. That their child's soul was in Valhalla and not sent into his daughter's hand. _Doesn't matter, a question saved for another day, sweet daughter of mine._

"It does not matter; he did what he supposed to do. What I told him to do." His voice is softer now, losing its knife edge as he flicks his eyes up to hers. His soft voice she hasn't heard in so long, not since he had her on Earth before Thanos took him from her.

"I remember falling. I felt free." She tells him, her eyes casting towards the ground. Her emotions twisted and the child inside her not helping. It makes her rage and weep at the same time but today she is too tired to hide it all.

Loki has been gone for two months.

She is due within a few weeks time.

"And now?" His body cages in on her, his fingers clipping her chin and tilting her head back. Legs wrapped in leather push her bare ones apart. The short night gown riding up her thighs and he notes the milky thighs slightly heavier and it makes his lust burn.

His eyes flicker back up, trapping her blue ones with his.

But she is crying and his limbs stiffen. He has seen her cry, in fits of anger directed at him but this is different. She is different.

"Broken." She chokes at the word and it slithers inside his body, squeezing his lungs, puncturing his heart.

"And numb.. to you." She whispers the last part. He can't breathe, air is restricted but he will not break in front of her. His body dissolves before his resolve does.

Darcy can still feel the weight of his fingers on her skin and it makes her ill that her body allowed him to touch her. He left her, he used her.

_Just a pawn. _She whispers to herself.

_He fucked Sif._

_He called me a whore._

_He broke me HE pushed me over the edge!_

But he killed Thanos.. Thanos threaten to kill her. It's why he pushed her away. It's why he kidnapped her to Asgard. It's why he destroyed New York.

But did Thanos really make those threats?

"Was I really nothing but a fail safety switch?" Darcy asks herself with no hope of answer. She doesn't trust him, she doesn't believe in him anymore. Whatever bit of hope that was there, that she had for him even as he ripped her away from her world was now shattered.

* * *

><p>Fenrir walks with Jor, his body as large as Thor. Every bit of the giant his mother was in statue. His canvas milky white as his fathers, with hues of blue running under it, like pulsing veins marking his skin. Nothing about them differs from his brothers markings.<p>

His bone structure is all Loki, long hard points and sharp angles even though large.

It's his eyes though, fire honey and a flame of red silky hair that pulls him apart from Jor and Loki. His pupils are too narrow and too tall.

It screams deadly animal.

But soon as he laughs, claps the back of Jor and his face brightens up with a flush of pink he seems less threatening. Even with those dangerous high cheek bones and long feathering black lashes.

"Darcy Lewis of Midgard." His voice shocks her, so light and airy. She stands there, just staring at them outside Loki's bedroom door. She feels like she has been caught but she isn't even sure what she was about to do.

All she knew is she wanted out, away from her prison. Loki's room.

"I'm Fenrir, Loki's Son."

"The Great Wolf." She says quickly back.

"Yes." He lights up as she calls him that.

"Brother, leave us. I will join you at the table shortly." Jor tells him and it's the first time she has heard his voice, it's just like Loki's. Slightly rough but articulate in every syllable.

"Sure, sure." He rolls his eyes at them and carries on his way without a care.

Darcy looks back at Jor and she reaches for him, without thinking, and he allows her. His arms wrap tightly around her and she can hear the slow beat of his heart and feel the chill of his skin. It's oddly calming to her and she sighs and tries to press herself more into him.

"Sweet little Darcy. You will sit with me, you will eat tonight." He tells her, a hand stroking her hair and she looks up into his eyes. Their connection is nothing like a mother and child but something else, something just as precious and complicated at the same time.

They know it, so does the palace. A few well placed hisses and opened mouth snaps and bared fangs proved he was her protector.

"No."

"Yes you will. Your child is hungry, you are hungry." His smile is wicked and she hates it because that is Loki's smile.

"Then I will have food brought to the room. I will not sit there at that table with him!" She barks at him, a fire kisses up the length of her back as she pulls away from him with a straightening posture.

"No, you will face him. You will acknowledge what he has done for you." He snaps at her but there is no anger in his eyes, just truth and a longing for her to understand everything.

"He fucked Sif and called me his whore! That is what he has done for me!"

"Then yell at him, slap him, but listen to him. Make him tell you the truth." He reaches for her this time, pulling her unwilling body back into his arms. So rigid and unforgiving in his brace now.

"And what truth is that?!" She spits at him, words bearing into his chest like heated blades.

"That there is nothing fair about the way he loves you. But it is the most powerful weapon he will ever hold in his hands because his love for you could destroy a world without a second thought. There is only one fair game to him and that is how he will kill for you."

He holds for her for a few moments as she melts back into his body. She breathes in his words and steadies her emotions again. She looks up at him still wrapped against him; he lets one hand move free and brushes the wetness off her cheeks and smiles at her.

"Jor, I never screamed." It's a question she has asked herself so many times. How did he save her if she never screamed? How did she end up inside his belly and birthed like some Greek myth as an adult.

"Your heart never screamed louder. I will always hear your screams."

One day she will make him tell her the full story. How her body ended up with him and her soul with Hel.

* * *

><p>Dinner was an affair for the books of Asgard, Loki now the reclaimed Prince and his son's omitted into the royal family. Frigga placing the family crest inside their hands to wear how they choose.<p>

There were no cheers, no words, not even a whisper from the on lookers of a few court people and servants bowing to the royal family. This was not a celebration; this was something else, something that was long overdue.

Loki was not ashamed to say it out loud either, his eyes shifting to Odin's and daring him to correct him.

Only one crest was left behind in the hands Frigga, Hel's crest. Loki will go to her directly and shower her with gifts, conversations and promises of more moments between them. He misses her; wishes she was her but her realm cannot stand with her gone for too long. So she is back there, where she belongs.

Thor sat surrounded by his warriors, both of Asgard and Midgard. Darcy found herself lost in the corner; she doesn't know them, the Avengers. She has seen them on tv and only the archer has she seen before in person.

Well she thinks she has, Mexico is still fuzzy in her mind.

She had watched Sif for a moment and felt a fire burn inside her belly at her, her fingers clenched the glass in her hand tighter and she never felt it break.

She didn't feel the cold liquid or the sting of her open flesh.

"Darcy." Jor snaps at her in a hushed whisper, bringing her hand into a tight grip and blowing a soft sheen of ice over the open wound to numb it. He looks down at the diluted water with blood on the table.

She looks across the room and doesn't miss the smirk on Sif's lips but fails to note Jor letting go of her and another grip taking hold of her, jerking her to stand before thin lips press into her wound and she watches it heal instantly.

"Let go of me." She hisses at him but he doesn't, instead he brings her body flush against his and he leans his face down into the crock of her.

"I called myself a monster and you my whore, and then you ran from me. I will not let you go this time. You will not fall again, so go ahead and hate me." He warns her in a harsh voice, his teeth nipping at her neck and making her whelp against him.

"Fuck you." She sneers at him and he chuckles at her statement, his free hand pressing on her stomach.

"You already have." His words are a deadly like sin and she wants to smack him. Finally he lets go of her, those lips set into a shit eating grin and she lets him have it. Her hand is like wind against his skin with a pop echoing around the room followed by dropped silverware and glasses.

Oh yes, the mortal whore, Loki's concubine, just struck the Prince himself.

"Yeah but you now have Sif to be your new whore. Or does she not enjoy being called my name?" She screams at him and blacks out everyone around them. It's just him, just her and no one else.

"You think your words sting me? I know of torture your mind could never dream of." He scoffs at her, eyes glaring and mouth twisted into a hate.

"It was you who put yourself in the hands of Thanos. You chose to fall into the abyss, no one pushed you!"

"And no one pushed you! It was you who wanted to die and kill MY CHILD!"

"No! It was you who pushed me, it was you who wrecked me and took me apart! You left me scattered all over the floor without a second thought! Death was a welcomed embrace!"

"I BROKE YOU TO SAVE YOU – "

"NO, TO SAVE YOURSELF – "

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, HE NEEDED TO SEE YOU MEANT NOTHING TO ME!"

"I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"I am a God! You are beneath me! I was never supposed to love you!" His voice cracks and she hears his words, each one screwing a nail through her heart. He has never said those words, in that order, to her. Instead he always laced the word love with venom and cruel words aimed to strike her down.

"I needed you to wait … I just needed time to figure out how to use the tesserach to kill him this time."

"But you let me fall, you were there Loki! You could have saved me but you didn't."

"I had to believe Jor would save you and then Thanos would see you dead, he wouldn't come after you. But you didn't scream! YOU DIDN'T SCREAM! I WATCHED YOU FALL AND YOU DIDN'T SCREAM!"

But it's too much and she can't look at him, she can't ignore the eyes on them anymore. She leaves the banquet room with no pride left and two hands clutched against her stomach. Her eyesight blurred and teeth chewing the inside her mouth to keep the cries silent.

She just wants to go home.

* * *

><p>Loki finds her back in his room, her body sitting at the edge of the bed with a red spotted face and broken things against the floor with dents in the wall.<p>

He moves silently and catches her eyes following him. He strips everything off his body with a blink of his eyes. And everything Darcy thought she knew about Loki went out the door.

_Jor and Fenrir , their marks… Loki's marks. They carry Loki's marks._

Prominent lines lift off Loki's skin, patterns weaving around him like a map. There is no white in his eyes, just red. All blood red and staring her down.

He stands there before her, naked, like so many times but this time its midnight blue skin and silky black hair. One long black tusk peeks through his mess of hair and another broken almost at the base.

Even in all those dark colors he still shines, silver and gold specks lick his personal canvas as the moon highlights him. Just as if he was pale and standing before her, like on Earth.

"The "Other" chained me down and Thanos tried to rip my horn from my head. He broke it instead and twisted it into my skin, each time a little closer to my heart. Each day, for three weeks I let him break me. I knew he would send me back once I showed him I knew where the tesseract was at. I just needed him to give me more knowledge. Each time he spoke to me, while driving that fucking horn into my skin I would pull information from his mind, unlock more answer.

Until the last day he reached inside my mind. And even though I showed him what he wanted, the tesseract, he didn't stop. He didn't stop till he saw you and that's when I knew I no longer had the upper hand. For two days he invaded my mind, showed me every creative way he could think in tearing your limbs off your body while making me watch as you screamed my name for help.

So I turned you into my greatest lie. Called you my whore, spat on your name, and thrived off your hate for me all to hide that need to keep you alive."

"Loki.." She chokes his name, her eyes wide and mouth parted.

"I killed innocent people, destroyed your city. I would have ruled your world without pause. I would do it again for you. There is no line I will not cross for you." He tells her softly, moving next to her and pulling her into the bed with him.

"You will let me hold you tonight. You can hate me tomorrow, but tonight you will not." His skin is cold and bites her but she doesn't make a sound. Instead she resolves into his cruel touch, too tired to fight anymore and just closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>His arms start to slack around her and she tries to move away from him but so quickly his vice grip is back in place but his skin slightly warmer. She looks down and sees pale fingers pressing against her green dress, spreading around her stomach.<p>

"Please." He whispers against her hair, lips pressing down into her scalp. She feels wrung out but somehow slightly put back together with ripped pieces of tape. It's cheap though and not whole feeling, she wonders if she will ever feel that whole again.

"Why did you come back for me? On Midgard, you could have escaped Asgard at moment. You didn't need me to be your sacrifice for freedom." She turns into him, eyes seeking out his green ones. She needs more than what he offered up as sloppy seconds last night. She needs him to take her to the alter and spill all his sins.

He needs to sacrifice more.

More truth.

He stares at her for a moment, unsure of the words sitting on his tongue. His fingers reach for her face, cupping her cheeks and holding her steady while his hearts beats against his chest.

"Because I will always hunger for you."

"I don't want your cruel love!"

"It's all I have left now!"

"I need more than that. I deserve better than that."

"You cannot leave me!" Tears move down his face, she has never seen him cry. It makes him look young and almost human.

"Then love me better." She tells him with sorrow in her heart because she knows it's a mistake. She should run, should have run that night in her apartment. But she didn't then and she isn't now.

She's a fucking idiot.

He leans into her mouth and his lips feel like strangers _it's been too long_, he presses harder, fingers holding her face and she gives in. His tongue moves against her, tasting her and lapping at the inside of her mouth. She pushes back against his mouth, her lips trying to control his but she can't.

Her body is under his within seconds and he lets up, nips her bottom lip and then pushes back against her mouth again. Lips crashing hers like waves of emotions and hungers for more.

But all she can feel is wet tears hitting her face and they aren't hers.

He gives her breathing room and she locks her eyes on his face. Glassy green eyes and wet pale skin with red cheeks.

"You have to love me better. I can't … there is no putting me back together again."

"Yes!" His word is rushed and never truer sounding.

**Fair Game. Is Not How He Loves. It's How He Kills.**


End file.
